The Stolen Kit
by Shadowfur7427
Summary: Two cats, from opposite clans.. What happens when they get kidnapped by said opposite clan? (First story, Sidestory explaining why Skyclan is a part of this coming soon.)


~ The Stolen Kit

Cold, Night air pierced Shadowfur's lungs as she stared into the distance. She could feel the earth moving as she looked around. Sounds of unseen prey lurked around every corner. She longed to catch a bird for her three kits, Silverkit, Cloudkit and Berrykit. Suddenly she felt claws grip her pelt and she let out a shriek.

Maplepaw awoke with a start when she heard a shriek from the top of the hollow. _Shadowfur!_ She thought as she ran over to Duskpaw and Flamepaw.

"Get up!" She Yowled.

"Huh?" said Flamepaw

"We're under attack"

"From what?" Duskpaw inquired.

"Shadowclan" She said as the smell of Shadowclan hit her tounge.

"We need to warn Nightstar" Flamepaw mewed as he dashed to the leader's den. As he raced across the clearing he could see warriors appear out of the dens.

"Moonpaw, swipe at the eyes" A large tabby she-cat yowled, "I blinded cat is easier to defeat"

"But Pheonixclaw i'm exausted!" Moonpaw mewed.

"Do you think a whole battle will stop so you can catch your breath? No! So unseath your claws and go for the eyes!" Pheonixclaw yowled.

Moonpaw pressed his black fur against the marshy grass and flung himself at Darkpaw. He felt skin tear and blood trickled around his paws when he stepped back to see what happened. Darkpaw's ear had been ripped and her paw was bleeding.

"Maybe telling you wasn't enough" Pheonixclaw snarled as she clawed his ear, "Go for the throat this time and don't miss!"

Moonpaw flung himself at Darkpaw and felt his teeth grasp her neck and shook his head till she went limp.

"Well done" Pheonixclaw said as she raced back to camp leaving Moonpaw to carry Darkpaw to the medicine den and make up a story about why she is hurt.

When he came out of the medicine den, Cloudstar was standing on highrock. "All those who can catch their own prey meet beneath highrock for a clan meeting." Cloudstar yowled across the camp. Cats gathered under the great rock, when they were all there he spoke,"Tonight we will attack Skyclan, we will show them who rules this forest! I want Pheonixclaw, Moonpaw, Darkpaw, Mintpaw, Toadfoot, Whiteclaw, Blacktooth and Fireclaw to join me and bring us to victory!"

Moonpaw stumbled over to Cloudstar and the rest of the patrol.

"Hide the kits!" Birchleaf yowled as she nudged Berrykit and Cloudkit into the nursery.

A bright orange tabby warrior leaped on top of Maplepaw. Maplepaw instinctively turned and bit her paw. The tabby yowled and grabbed Maplepaw's scuff and shook. She felt the world spin around her. Suddeny the weight on her back was gone. She saw Flamepaw tumble away from the tabby and he ran to Nightstar.

A sudden thought pummeled Shadowfur as a white warrior leaped on her. _Cloudstar_! She rolled on her back and bit his scruff. He let out a loud yowl of fury and pain. A second later Shadowfur felt a claw on her throat.

"Surrender?" Cloudstar meowed as Shadowfur went limp. Cloudstar loosened his grip but at the same moment Shadowfur Flung him off the cliff.

Moonpaw felt fierce claws rake his side. He twisted on his back and gave his attacker a powerful kick. The Red-orange she-cat yowled in anger as she bolted tword the nursery. Moonpaw stared after her his mind whirling. A loud yowl awoke him from his daze. He looked at the cliff face to see a white cat falling down, down, down... And only one thought raced around his brain. _Cloudstar!_ This battle had tooken a turn for the worst. Frightened, Moonpaw hid in between the nursery and apprentice den.

"Shadowclan retreat!" A cat yowled into the night. But Moonpaw was to scared to move from the dens. He stood there until the red-orange she-cat found him.

"You again, why are you still here?" She hissed.

"I..Um..." Moonpaw stuttered.

"Come with me" She ordered.

"why? You're just an apprentice"

"So are you.."

"Good point" He followed her reluctantly tword a small enclosed den with a bramble entrance.

"stay here" She hissed.

Not long after she came back with a blue-black she-cat with green eyes. "Go get Icecloud, she is to guard this prisoner." Nightstar meowed.

Soon, I white warrior with blue eyes came and guared the entrance.

"Where's Silverkit?!" Shadowfur yowled frantically.

"I don't know" Meowed Berrykit. His cream fur fluffed up in fear.

"A big warrior walked to her but after that she was gone." Cloudkit Mewed.

"thanks Cloudkit" Shadowfur meowed.

"lets go see the shadowclan cat!" Berrykit squeaked.

"yeah!" Cloudkit yowled in agreement.

Shadowfur raced over to Nightstar as her kits dashed across the camp.

"Nightstar, Shadowclan took silverkit"

"We will send a rescue patrol tommorow"

"Ok"

"I'm thinking of training Nightpaw in skyclan"

"Why?"

"He will make a strong warrior"

Moonpaw felt cold stone brush his pads as he paced the den. But he was interrupted when two kits, one cream, one white, walked up to him.

"He's huge!" the cream kit squeaked.

"AHH!" the white kit yowled as Moonpaw bared his fangs.

"What's wrong?" Meowed a charcoal-gray she-cat as she ran over.

"the big cat scared us!" Cloudkit whimpered.

The she-cat hissed and shot him a glare then led her kits to the nursery.

Silverkit stared at the orange she-cat guarding the den. _Where am I?_ She thought.

"You're awake." Meowed the she-cat.

"And?" Silverkit snapped.

" _and,_ your clanmates will come to save their poor lost kit" She snarled. "But we will win this battle..."

"Who are you?" Silverkit inquired.

"I'm Pheonixstar" She said as she worked her claws into the grass.

"I'm Silverkit" She muttered. "Can I have some black bird? I'm starving!"

"Black bird? Starclan no!" She exclaimed. "But you can have toad"

"Um...No thanks" Silverkit shuddered. _They eat some weird stuff!_

"Skyclan attack!" she heard Shadowfur yowl. She saw Maplepaw, Flamepaw, Duskpaw, Shadowfur, Icecloud, and Starpelt, enter the hollow.

"over here!" she yowled to Maplepaw as the other warriors battled. Maplepaw grabbed the brambles and made a hole big enough for Silverkit to fit through. Maplepaw and Silverkit Ran to the edge of camp with Pheonixstar at their heels. A dark shape flung itself at Pheonixstar.

"Moonpaw?" Pheonixstar hissed as she was flung against a tree. She felt teeth grab her throat and she felt the pressure grow. "Where is your loyalty?" She croaked.

"With Skyclan!" he yowled as he let go.

Pheonixstar's body felt very light as she collapsed on the ground.

"Cloudstar?" She mewed as she stared at the starry cats.

"You are loosing a life" He meowed sadly.

Moonpaw stepped back from Pheonixstar. Her eyes were glazed as she stared unblinking at the sky. _What have I done?_ He thought with horror.

"You win Skyclan" Yowled Blacktooth, the new shadowclan deputy. Skyclan yowled their triumph and ran back to their territory.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Nightstar meowed.

"I do" Moonpaw hissed eagerly.

"then by the power of starclan I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, From this moment forward your name will be Moonstreak. We will honor your bravery and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Skyclan"

"Moonstreak, Moonstreak, Moonstreak!" The clan yowled, he felt a surge of pride rush through him as he thought. _I'm a Warrior of Skyclan!_


End file.
